ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Genesis
New Genesis by Hydradragon New genesis is a series by hydradragon(I don't know how to link) that follows Max as he protects and recruits hybrids caused by the Genesis event.It is supposed to have 1 or more seasons, and it was created on 2/15/15. Overview Max recruits many people, not all hybrids, and has many adventures and enemies. The Omni Stone It's a crystal used by Hybrid to keep himself stable and other hybrids stable. It also has a universal translator that affects people in a 4 feet distance. This translator does have flaws. Episodes Main article: New Genesis Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: New Job: a Max is recruited by a secret spy section of the plumbers, named whisper. They gave him an Omni stone to stabilize him and asked him of he would become their hybrid located and recruiter. He said yes and started his training. 2 months later, he was given the code name "hybrid" and went out on first mission to locate and recruit hybrids, he is successful and brings back a dozen hybrids. He then looks at his new base of operations in Mount Rushmore. *Episode 2:The second person: Max is given an assignment where he goes back t where he lives and when he gets there, he meets his best friend Mathas, who shares to max,his new powers, and he asks the spy agency is he can recruit Mathas, but they say no because Max's mission is to recruit hybrids and not meta humans, but going against his orders, max tells Mathas, about his job and abilities and they start working together to find the hybrids, after proving his worth, Mathas is recruited and given the code name "Legion". *Episode 3:Training!: Max must now train the recruited hybrids.... And Mathas. Max comes across a girl named Jenny, and sees lots of potential in her. He trains all of them harshly but somehow easygoing at same time.all of them passed the training and got shipped off to quartus G, a plumber base in space. Mathas and Jenny stayed back and decided to join the recruiting team they're calling the welcoming committee. *Episode 4:Ice: The welcoming committee meet cryo whose building a hybrid army and fight him. After a long and tedious fight, the welcome committee wins but cryo is still standing. Cryo flies up and says "You haven't beaten US yet!" The team then wondered something "did he say us?" But before they realize it, a fireball hits them while cryo gets away. *episode 5:Fire:The team is blasted with a fireball and are blown away.Jenny shields them while max and Mathas come up with a plan. Max becomes Phoenix and absorbs all the fire directed at him and redirects it at pyro, not realizing it would only power up pyro. Pyro then starts to burn everything in a 3 mile radius. Then a bullet hits into pyro, blowing him to the other side of the city but not killing him. Cryo finds him and gets him away. The team wonders who saved them while cryo and pyro plan their revenge with hundreds of hybrids around them. *Episode 6:We need a DOCTOR!!!: The team meets Dr Mejagy and are disgusted by his experiments. They fight him after learning his true intentions. He somehow knocks out hybrid with some kind of emp made for hybrids. They do eventually defeat him but with hybrid being in the medbay with no signs for waking up. *Episode 7: Life without Hybrid: Hybrid is in a coma so the welcome wagon has to go on without hybrid. However, this was a bad idea because they meet Vorax The Conquerer of A Dozen Worlds. He is not known because he conquered worlds in an unknown part of the universe unknown to most. They fight him but fail and retreat. They decide to get many hybrids to fight him. Meanwhile, cryo and pyro go with their own army to face off against Vorax. *Episode 8: TO WAR!!!: Vorax with his army of drones fight the hybrid armies that decided to have a truce to defeat the great Vorax army. They all fought valiantly and hard but now the hybrids are outnumbered 4 drones to one with only 12 hybrids left counting crystal,legion,cryo,and pyro. But then they notice something bright behind Vorax. *Episode 9: Cosmic: The team are saved by Hikari the bearer of the cosmimatrix and all the drones are wiped out but sadly all the other hybrids are defeated too. Vorax however throws pyro and cryo all the way across the city. The real battle is just beginning. *Episode 10: Thanks for the tea: Hybrid wakes up shortly after the team leaves and doubts his abilities and takes a walk in the city far from the battle. He meets an elderly lady named Mrs Marilyncess and helped her into her house and other things. He tells her his issues and she gives him some advice then runs off after seeing on the tv, that his team is being defeated by Vorax. *Episode 11: Time for the real fight to begin: The team fights Vorax for a bit but gets throne around. Hikari was thrown into the ground as well. Hybrid arrives and Hikari gets up as well and they double team Vorax with all three being blown away. Vorax retreats and the the team plus Hikari retreat with all the hybrids of their army and cryo and pyro's as well seeing that they could recruit their army as well. Cryo and pyro are gone. When they arrive Hikari is missing. *Episode 12: recap: the team recaps what has happened so far. Wonder what might happen next and meet the part time plumber and full time grocery store owner Beedle. After he gives them outrageously high prices and then lowering them, he helps them catch some small time crooks. The team also are being watched by some mystery person. The team split up because they decide that they could recruit more hybrids seperately than together and split up around the world except Beedle seeing as he wants to take care of his shop. Season 2 *Episode 1: One year Before: It's been a year since they split up and then they meet up at beedle's store right after hybrid visited Ms Marilyncess. As they talk, temporal anomalies happen. The team sees dinosaurs wailing around and decides to try to find out what's going on. The team falls into a portal and all the temporal anomalities stop while everything that fell into the present disappear but everything that fell to the past or future from the present stay where they are. The team is now stuck when they split up one year ago which is now for them, now. *Epsiode 2: The situation: Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters 'Heroes' Note add one year to their age. *Hybrid(Max Retron)- the strongest hybrid. He's english and 19. Because of the New Genesis event, millions of people gained alien hybrid abilities as well as Genesis energy which regenerates at varying rates. Max, unlike other hybrids can turn into any alien and not just one like normal hybrids, and his genesis energy regenerates faster than normal hybrids. His Omni stone keeps hybrids stable but max needs it at all times. Others just need to be blasted by the Omni stone every once in a while(varies). Birthday 6/5 *Legion(Mathas Genrah)- a metahuman and the best friend of max. He's an American 21 year old guy. People call him legion for unknown reasons. His powers were activated from the Genesis event and he's not a hybrid. He has superhuman strength, speed, healing, endurance, immunity, stamina, and electrical manipulation and defence. He was a part of an organization named F.E.A.R. that caused the Genesis event to save the world from a cosmic villain that would appear 3 years from then. His mind of wiped of this to protect him. He attained his dormant metahuman powers from a dose of ElectroCurrent, a drug made by F.E.A.R. to produce superhuman agents. 3/25 *Crystal(Jenny Nguyen)- Vietnamese 17 year old hybrid. Her alien half is that of the diamondhead aliens. *Beedle Valohfkian- alien part of the plumbers. He's a short humanoid insect. *Jack Crios- A magic user and genius. His age is unknown but is rumored to be thousands of years old but looks the same age as max. *Dracul Varn- he's a humanoid vampire alien/human hybrid that was not caused by the Genesis event. He's rumored to be the same age as Jack. He is also the next in line for the throne. *Hikari Lither- The Wielder of the cosmitrix, the omnitrix of everything, which was made by the creator. *the creator- a godly being not seen in trillions of trillions of years. *Ben Tennyson- really? Do I have to? He'll show up in an episode. *Mary Genrah- legions sister who has a weaker form of his powers. *Amy Linsey- Max's love interest who dies from Vorax. *The Chronicler- the person who watches and documents everything. *Leonidas(William Chen)- Chinese 36 year old hybrid. He has the alien half of an alien made entirely of metal. Using leonidas's spirit energy, he can boost his attacks. *PointBlank(Unknown)- a whisper agent who has such great accuracy, that even if he's hundreds of yards away, he can hit the target like its point blank. He's a skilled long and short distance fighter. He has what could be called a sixth sense that tells him when danger is around. He gained this and above normal strength,stamina,endurance,and healing from a super soldier project on another planet. *Kairos- a time traveler who's immortal and helps the chronicler. *Bioid Alpha- the Second android Bion made and still considers his daughter. She has emotions and a power source of a shrunken down dwarf star that regenerates. She can adapt to any situation. She has a crush on legion. *Monarch(Madilyn Rynle)- French 20 year old hybrid with the alien half of a giant mutant butterfly like alien. Legion has a crush on monarch and she feels the same to him. *Gene- unlike the others, it isn't exactly human, it started off as a wolf but was mutated with human, the wild mutt,and DNAlien DNA. He is loyal to hybrid and only hybrid. He has great loyalty to him because hybrid saved him from Dr Mejagy even though hybrid could've died. *Mrs Marlyncess- an elderly lady that hybrid met with after he woke from his coma, with doubt that he could do his job. She gives him confidence again. 'Villains' *Vorax- a Vilgax like being who wants to brainwash all hybrids into doing his bidding. *Cryo(Sam euntral)- 18 year old twin(male) who's alien half is made completely of ice and can use cryokinesis. He and his brother are building a hybrid army to overthrow humanity and have hybrids become the dominant race(sort of like something from the x men) *Pyro(Mark euntral)- cryo's twin but has an alien half made of fire and has pyrokinetic abilities. *Nylog- humongasaur alien scientist who obtained mutations from absorbing hybrid powers(fasttrack alien legs,that wind turtle things chest,fire left arm, metal right arm, one bird like wing, and one bat like wing, gills, and symbiote like tail. *Nega Hybrid- Max's evil self from the nega zone. He just wants to rule all. He's kept at bay by this world's heroes which are Max's world's villains. *Hyperion- metahuman, has super speed,strength,endurance,healing,heat vision, flight, dark energy blasts, and sonic control. *Phantom- Max's ghost freak inside of him. It has the usual powers and the ability to control beings it's possessed before remotely with them gaining super strength,speed,endurance, and flight, and also blank eyes. This possession doesn't work on wielders of the cosmitrix and max. Also hybrids have some resistance a giant him. *Atum- mummy alien able to hypnotize it's victims. Hybrids have better resistance against him. *Cykoros- a DNAlien whose unhappy with his mutation(the DNAlien invasion ending) he tries to steal Max's Omni stone to cure him but denies the fact that is it separates from max then the galaxy could blow up with max being the center. *Dr Mejagy- Spanish doctor trying to use hybrids for his own gain. *Extinctitrix- a watch able to turn a person into any predator alien but has a mind of its own and controls the person when the watch is put on. It moves around like a lantern ring. *The grim reaper- ......................you should know him.........he took your great great great great great grandparents. *Meta- a symbiote like the venom symbiote. *King Minos- the king of a planet full of Minotaur like creatures. He isn't exactly evil, just very protective of his people. I just put him in the villains section because Minos is usually manipulated and fought hybrid and the welcome wagon multiple times. He also hell's them from time to time. *Fiona- A spy with peak human abilities and great tech. She's a rogue F.E.A.R. agent with metahuman and hybrid abilities. Her abilities were attained from *ElectroCurrent. She has the DNA half of multiple aliens mostly only the aliens with electrical powers. She is a mercenary and assassin who has a great greed for money. *Bion- A sentient android with a ring able to project energy constructs( lantern rings project light constructs). He has a self regenerating energy source and emotions. He contains the soul of a deceased man who acts as his conscience but the robot won't listen to him due to the fact that the one who made him was a deceased evil scientist. Bion can adapt to anything. *Bioid Omega- Bions personal android that he built himself with a self regenerating power source and emotions that Bion considers his son. Omega also has an adapting ability stronger and faster than it's "father". 'Aliens' Hybrid's(max) Aliens *Chrome- metal humanoid *Phoenix- same alien as pyro but has wings. *Kraken- Vilgax like alien *saint- an alien made of pure light *Bolt- an alien made of energy in an iron man like suit. *Fear- a ghost alien who is able to show a persons worst fear. Phantom hid in fear for a while. F.E.A.R. uses this alien to monitor max. *grim- a grim reaper like alien. *Frostbite- a beast like version of cryo's alien. *Cybertech-an alien the same as upgrade but entirely white with black tech lines connected to a black outlines white eye. *slimer- a goop with no need for that gravity thing *Crimson- a humanoid vampire alien able to turn into fog,bats,wolves,smoke,blood,clouds, and can turn invisible. *Maximus - a super powerful tokustar(I don't know if I spelled that right and if that's the giant alien. *overgrowth- a combination of wild vine and groot. *wrecker- a metal humongasaur(this species is the cousin to the species) *AquaWing- merman with angel wings. *Chronos- a human mode where people can travel through time but can't interact with it. *LightSpeed- a speed alien like xlr8 and fasttrack. It can go to speeds faster than time. Also, it can create clones of itself. Infinite Aliens max uses rarely *NegaParasite- a creature from the nega zone that gets into it's victim and absorbs their energy and can eventually killed them. *Reincarnate- human mode where the user can revive the dead. The user will have a 50/50 chance to be badly injured they turn back to normal. *Sentinel- a tokustar the size of our sun. *Leonidas- using the power of William's spirit energy, max can turn into a dragon the size of our sun. *UniStar- an alien x *SaintAlpha- saint now has the power to burn the world. *saintDelta- saint now has the power to freeze the world. *SaintNega- with the Nega energy, in saint, it can shroud the world in darkness. *Genesis- human mode where the user is a god. Cosmitrix Aliens *Lord Dracul- basically crimson. *Steel- basically chrome *Nuetral- can switch between fire and ice, light and dark, earth and wind, metal and plant, every time transformed into this alien. *Miracle- a white version of the mana aliens *Kairos- the cousin of the humongasaur a with wings. *copycat- a predator of the aliens of echo echo. *Nightmare- a skeleton covered in black fire. *Mirror- can turn into a copy of anything else as long the person can remember what the item or thing looks like. *All other aliens that hybrid has. The forbidden aliens in the cosmitrix *Death- a bigger version of nightmare made with more bones. *GalactiStar-basically UniStar *Cosmic- basically genesis Extinctitrix aliens The names I come up with are the scientific names. Also, if they're exactly like things on another thing, then that's a coincidence. *convourixe- the predator of aliens in pyro and cryo. Looks like a giant wormlike beast who can just devour entire beings. *Nullicelestrion- affective against omnipotent beings, doesn't work well on others. Looks like a silver goblin. *chronosation- able to slow things down. Looks like a robot made of gears. These are related to the chronosapiens *Extinction- is a giant T. rex like alien with fire breathing and the ability to evolve to change it's body. It's reset every time the transformation goes to normal. It's name was given by the first user/creator. This isn't it's scientific name. *exigmtasapien- a being able to alter something's atoms. Looks like a ball of sand. Category:Series